


Thanks For

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Indy bought Marion a new car.<br/>Disclaimer:  Never in a billion years (but a fangirl can dream!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For

“You bought Mom a car?”

Henry Jones, Jr., glanced up at his son, then at his wristwatch. “Mutt, aren’t you supposed to be in class now?”

The door to his office swung open again. “Indy,” Marion said, looping a strand of hair back behind her ear. “Mutt, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”

“That’s not important,” Mutt said, to both of them. “What is important is,” he waved a hand at the window, and what was outside the window, namely, the car in question. “You bought Mom a car?”

“What’s wrong with Marion having a car?” Indy leaned back in his chair, taking off his glasses to peer at Mutt. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me having a car, Mutt,” Marion said, scowling at him. 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it,” Mutt said, waving his hands. “I’m just saying,” he quailed as both Indy and Marion turned to him. 

“What are you saying, Mutt? That, as a woman, I shouldn’t be driving? Hmm? Is that what you’re saying?” she asked, advancing on him, poking at him with her forefinger. 

“Ah! Mom! No, no, that’s not what I’m saying at all! Dad, help!”

Indy shrugged. “You’re digging your own snake pit, son. Learn to live with it.” 

Looking from left to right, Mutt grabbed hold of the window frame, hoisting himself through it. He hit the ground in a roll and darted off. 

“Get to class!” Marion shouted out the window, then turned back to Indy, dusting her hands off. “Now.” She strode to Indy’s desk, leaning her hands on it. 

“Um, yes?” Indy fumbled with his glasses, nearly dropping them. 

“I haven’t really thanked you for my new car.” Grabbing the desk blotter, Marion pushed it, and all the papers and books, off of Indy’s desk in a resounding crash. 

“Um, Marion?” Indy blinked, then yelped, “Hey, I needed – mmmph!” whatever he was about to say lost when Marion grabbed him by the lapels, pulled him halfway across the desk and kissed him. 

“So,” she said, letting him catch a breath, “I figured I’d scare off the kid and thank you properly.” Hoisting herself onto the desk, Marion swung her legs around, dropping her feet on either side of Indy’s thighs. Curling her fingers around his lapels again, she tugged him up to kiss him fully. “Thanks.” 

Indy grinned. “Any time, honey, any time.”


End file.
